


My Little Hamilpony

by jenlcb



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlcb/pseuds/jenlcb
Summary: I have no idea where this story is going. Let me know if you have any ideas!





	My Little Hamilpony

How does a stallion, orphan, son of a horse  
and an alicorn, sired near the middle of an inspirin’ spire  
In Equestria by Celestia and Luna in a paddock  
Grow up to be sporadic and nomadic?

The emphatic steed was manic, wreaking havoc.  
Ran a lot farther by galloping a lot harder  
By being a pile guarder, racing a three-thirty-yarder  
But by his teens, they made him a cherry orchard gardener.

And every week when trees were being bucked and cherries trucked away  
Across Equestria he knew there was another.  
His pride was belonging to a herd of all his brothers  
The pony was ready to gallop, canter, or thunder.

Then a draconequus came and crazy chaos reigned.  
Some chocolate milk came drip, dripping down the plain.  
Our pony willed his special abilities to attain  
Safe passage into Ponyville, to the detriment of his reins.

Well, a bird in the hoof, Philomena was her name, man  
She just up and died, and it all seemed cut and dried when  
Phoenix suicide—but the stallion just arrived.  
And Equestria will know his name.  
What’s your name, stud?

Alexander Saddleton, my name is Alexander Saddleton.  
And there’s a million races I’ve not run.  
Open the gate. And watch my gait.


End file.
